


If you're a Guerin, I'm a Guerin.

by Undercovercreative



Category: Roswell New Mexico (TV 2019)
Genre: Happy Ending, Hopeful Ending, M/M, Malex, Potential Spoilers, Roswell, Spoilers, roswell new mexico
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-27
Updated: 2020-04-27
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:27:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23872333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Undercovercreative/pseuds/Undercovercreative
Summary: When Alex is rescued from the hands of his father and is trying to forget about the lack of support from the one person he loves by performing with someone who loves him, what happens when the love of his life shows up? Could this actually be the time they are both ready to give it a shot at the same time?Michael lets his pushy sister lead him to moment in time where the idea of his future sounds kind of amazing, if it's with Alex.
Relationships: Forrest Long & Alex Manes, Isabel Evans & Alex Manes, Isabel Evans & Michael Guerin, Isabel Evans/Kyle Valenti, Michael Guerin & Alex Manes, Michael Guerin/Alex Manes
Comments: 4
Kudos: 32





	If you're a Guerin, I'm a Guerin.

**Author's Note:**

> Once I heard some of the vague details about a scene in the finale of Season 2, I couldn't help giving it a go.  
> This is my take on what would happen in my wildest dreams if at the end of Season 2, We got a little Malex hope.  
> I took into account that from multiple sources we have heard that Isobel, Forrest, Michael and Alex will be in the scene and Alex will sing. I love Isobel and Michael's relationship, so naturally I had to play on that. 
> 
> I'm very new to this whole "fan-fiction" world but enjoy! 
> 
> M = Michael  
> I = Isobel  
> A = Alex

M: Is, why am I here? I really just want to wallow at home 

I: Why aren’t you making him talk to you, Michael? Why aren’t you  
being there for him? After everything he has been through? 

M: Is, I can’t do this with you. It was my fault he almost died. 

I: What?!

M: He was held hostage and almost died because of me.

I: Really? How do you figure that? Because last time I checked his crazy ass demon father was the reason for that.

M: No. I mean yes, but he would not have been involved in any of this if he wasn’t trying to help me and trying to make up for his family’s mistakes. 

I : Did you just hear yourself? The reason Alex has been involved in this entire situation is because of his LOVE for you. Michael, in my wildest dreams I could dream for someone that loves me as much as Alex loves you. Someone that would risk themselves for me the way Alex continuously does for you. He knows you. He knows how you tick. He is everything you need Michael and in the last six months he has made it abundantly clear to you that you have no reason not to trust his love and commitment to you. 

M: Is…. we haven’t even been together in the last six months. 

I: You really think that matters?… The two of you have this comic orbit thing. When you’re around each other you can almost feel the way you are drawn towards each other. You need to stop fighting it, that is not the way you want to live Michael. 

[Michael thought about everything she had said for a few seconds]

M: You’re right… Where is he? 

I: REALLY?! 

M: Yes, I need to talk to him and see if he will even give me another shot. 

I: One tiny little problem… 

M: Isobel… 

I: He is maybe supposed to be performing with forest tonight on stage here… 

[ Michael sighed as he ran his hands through his already messy hair. why couldn’t anything just be easy? ]

+

[After walking in the bar Alex, who was in the middle of a conversation with Forrest and a couple other people, saw Michael and Isobel and walked over.]

A: Hey Is, you look amazing! [ As he kissed her on the cheek he didn’t even know how to address Michael…] I really didn’t think this was your scene Guerin… 

M: Heard there was a decent singer making his debut tonight… hey, I really need to talk to you, do you have a second to get some air? 

I: I’m going to go grab us some drinks.. [ Isobel took off so quick it made Alex almost laugh ]

A: Michael, I haven’t heard from you in three days, you guys rescued me and when Kyle and Liz offered to bring me home and take care of me you just let them. You didn’t step in, you didn’t say anything. You haven’t called, you sent one “glad you’re okay. get some rest.” text and thats it. I almost died, Michael. 

M: Alex, you don’t think I know that… I haven’t slept, I haven’t… 

A: No Michael, I can’t do this now. [ cutting him off ] Forrest and I are about to perform. Stay and Watch, or go. Do whatever you want…

[ Michael had tears in his eyes and as much as everything in him said run. protect yourself. he doesn’t love you. it’s too late. He turned around and sat his ass in a chair and waited. He felt a hand on his shoulder and a beer appeared on the table next to him but it didn’t even register because he had just watched Forrest kiss Alex on the cheek and squeeze his hand as they took their places on the stage. ] 

[ As the song started and the words flowed Michael was reminded of how talented Alex is. He hadn’t heard him play, let alone sing, in over a decade and wow was it beautiful. Half way through the song Michael realized that his eyes hadn’t left Alex in at least a minute but the part that shot chills down his spine was that Alex’s eyes had not left him in that same amount of time. As the rest of the song played out their connection seemed to have been felt by everyone in the room… including Forrest… As Forrest got up and walked off stage and out the door Alex seemed to snap out of it. He wiped the tear off his cheek and quickly followed Forrest out the door leaving Michael looking after him…]

I: That was actually the most intimate thing I’ve ever witnessed in my life… Also, the fact that you have heard Alex Manes sing before and ever let him leave your bed makes me ashamed to be your sister. I mean he’s always been super handsome but, Hellooooo Private Sexy! 

M: All right Isobel, you’re done. You brought me here and now I’ve messed things up for Alex and I just can’t ever stop hurting him! Why? Why can’t I just let him be happy? 

I: Have you ever thought that to do that you need to just let him have YOU. Like all of you. You need to let him in Michael. It’s the only way either of you are ever going to stop hurting each other. 

M: Ughhhhhh I really hate you, you know that.

I : I love you too, butthead. 

+

[ Fifteen minutes later and halfway through Isobel telling Michael a story about how she had a sex dream about Kyle Valenti that made him cover his ears and want to throw up at the same time, Alex appeared next to them. ]

A: [ To Isobel ] Hey mind if I talk to him outside for a little? 

I: Of course! I actually have to go drop something off at Kyle’s but you boys chat and Michael, let me know if you need a ride, I’ll swing back and get you…  
[ Michael nodded and gave her a nervous smirk. But Isobel wasn’t done. After hugging Alex and kissing him on the cheek, she couldn’t help herself ] and private? If a member of my family wasn’t already in love with you, I swear, with a voice like that? I’d be next in line. [ with a wink from Isobel, a glare from Michael and a loud laugh from Alex, Isobel was gone. ] 

[ After they lost sight of Isobel, Alex made eye contact with Michael and nodded towards the door.] 

+

M: Please talk to me. [Alex had been sitting on the tailgate of the truck next to Michael for almost ten minutes now without saying a word. ] 

A: Why? Please tell me. Why now? You chose her and he has chosen me, every single day since we met. You’ve never really done that. So, why? Why now? 

M: Alex, you know why… 

A: Michael… I tried to get over you and let you go. I really did, but… 

M: Alex, when did things change? YOU left ME. Time and time again. I needed you after that first night… the night Rosa died. Everything changed that night. 

A: How was I supposed to know that you needed me? 

M: You just were. 

A: I knew that you started pushing me away. That after that night you were never the same. But Michael, once you changed it kept me from realizing all the things that I have realized now. After years of this back and forth, one of us not being ready when the other was, it kept me from realizing that after all those years of being abused and ignored and manipulated, my brothers, my dad, I didn’t need any of that. If I had Maria and Liz in my corner and I, in my wildest dreams, could come home to you… that would be all I could ever need. 

M: So say yes, let’s have that. You and me, together, family. Right now. 

A: You said no. You said no and you chose Maria. You looked away. 

M: Don’t say that Alex. I never did and I never would. Not really. 

A: Don’t. Don’t say that if you don’t mean it. 

M: I mean it Alex, I mean it with every ounce of my being. 

A: You can’t mean it, Michael. You can’t actually be open to giving all of yourself to me. 

M: But I am. What do I have to lose, Alex? You know it all. You know what I am. You know what happened to my family. What your relatives did to them, hell I almost lost you when you sacrificed yourself for us and guess what, Alex? We’re still here and we’re at a crossroads. There is no force as powerful as us; as our love. There is a reason your dad always hated us being together more than anything. You and me? We’re cosmic. It’s in the stars, Alex. We are the crossroads, a new beginning, a new chapter. You’re a different kind of Manes man, the best one and I want you to be mine.

A: I don't want to be a Manes…

M: What do you mean, Alex? You can’t let them take that from you. You are everything they aren’t. You’re good. Your’e kind and gentle. You’re a decorated hero, Hell, you’re the fucking strongest and bravest person I’ve ever met in my entire life. 

A: Well thanks for that but I want to be all of those things but as a Guerin…. 

M: Alex… Wait. I’m coming back to the part where you just agreed to marry me but you know that Guerin just comes from the trucker that found us… 

A: No, you’re a Guerin, so I want to be a Guerin… If you’re a Guerin, I’m a Guerin. 

M: Did you just vaguely quote the Notebook, private? 

A: You bet your cowboy ass I did…. 

[ As Alex laughed and leaned in towards Michael, Michael’s face got serious and he put his hand up to stop him. ]

M: Alex, I can’t have you. 

A: What are you talking about! You just convinced me that you can! why not!? 

M: I can’t get it right, Alex. None of it. I’ve pushed you away for over ten years. I told myself it was you, but it was me too. I’ve made it hard for anyone to love me much less even care about me. I’ve made it difficult to be my sibling, to be my friend, to be my… whatever we are. I’m not easy. You deserve more. You deserve better. 

A: …and yet here I am.

M: I’m not kidding, Alex

A: There isn’t better. Listen Michael, where I’m sitting you have two siblings who not only would die for you but think the world of you, you have Maria, Liz, Rosa and hell even Kyle who appreciate the friend you are, the brilliant brain that is in your very thick skull and you have me Michael. You have me and you have my heart. You have had my heart for the last decade, fully and completely. The easiest thing in the world was falling in love with you and trying to fall out has been the hardest thing I’ve ever done. I love you, Michael. I love rolling over and smelling the rain on your skin. I love the way you look into my soul with one glance. I love the fact that you always seem to be causing trouble unless you’re with me. When you and me are together all the chaos stills and the world makes sense. I love that when I got off that plane without my leg and you saw it for the first time, you didn’t even miss a beat, it’s like you loved me more. I want to feel that love every day for the rest of my life. Are you going to deprive me of that? 

[ Michael’s eyes filled with tears. He could’t even begin to find the words to respond to this man. His man. The most amazing man he has ever and will ever know. So he took a deep breath, leaning his forehead against Alex’s and whispered: 

M: Never… I can't put into words how much I love you, Alex.

and that was that. As the boys sat there in the back of Alex’s truck in the parking lot of the Wild Pony crying and kissing and holding each other… the future didn’t seem all that scary because they really could face anything, as long as they did it together. ]


End file.
